Earth (S16)
Created By JMTyranny Alternative Names : Earth; Sentry Earth; Earth of the Sixteenth Realm Earth is the third planet from Sol. Earth formed over 4.5 billion years ago. Earth's gravity interacts with other objects in space, especially Sol and it's Moon, Luna. Earth revolves around Sol in 365.26 days, a period known as an Earth year. GEOGRAPHY Meta-Geography Earth S16 sets in a metaphysical rift that formed in the Multiversal sundering. this position allows multidimensional tunnels to form at much lower energy thresholds than in other realities. This has resulted in a statistically higher rate of quantum spill-over, that manifests energetic surges and cross-dimensional biologic migration on micro and macro scales. Earth About 71% of Earth's surface is covered with water, mostly by oceans. The remaining 29% is land consisting of continents and islands that together have many lakes, rivers and other sources of water that contribute to the hydrosphere. The majority of Earth's polar regions are covered in ice, including the Antarctic ice sheet and the sea ice of the Arctic ice pack. Earth's interior remains active with a solid iron inner core, a liquid outer core that generates the Earth's magnetic field, and a convecting mantle that drives plate tectonics. HISTORIC CONTEXT About 60 years ago superpowered individuals became a global phenomenon, with costumed crusaders slugging out street thugs, smashing spy rings, and pulling down mafia dons. for almost 50 years flying men with superstrength battled mad scientists, alien invaders, and fascist would be world emperors. Sentinel's Relieved About 15 years ago the age of heroes began to unravel. A multiversal demonic invasion revealed that one of Earth's most beloved heroes was actually a scout for an invasion force; A mass breakout from all of Earth's super-prisons threatened to destabilize the world's powers; a demonomancer attempted to summon an Abyssal Army to Earth. The last straw was when a research lab accident caused 3 buildings in Empire City to collapse. International Quarantine For the last 10 years, augmented individuals, whether by natural genetics, advanced technology, or by some other force; have fallen under the International Quarantine. this means an augmented individual must be sequestered by the government where they register to work secretly for the government, have their abilities removed or they are executed. the official stance is that superpowers no longer exist. Last year an internet activist group called the Underground posted a video of a man flying. Second Dawn After 10 years under the quarantine, a resistance movement has been threatening break the quarantine and overthrow its administrators. FLORA & FAUNA Native Biology Earth is considered Biologically habitable. The planet provides liquid water—an environment where complex organic molecules can assemble and interact, and sufficient energy to sustain metabolism. The distance of Earth from the Sun, as well as its orbital eccentricity, rate of rotation, axial tilt, geological history, sustaining atmosphere, and magnetic field all contribute to the current climatic conditions at the surface. Earth also hosts sufficient biodiversity to support the development of multiple independent cultures by its native sentient species. Due to a higher frequency of cosmic energy exposure, DNA on Earth S16 has developed an adaptation to mutation. DNA on this world has inherent genetic "crumple zones" that react to external mutation by cascading through carcinogenic and other harmful reactions in favor of functional mutations. this means that where most people in the omniverse die of radiation poisoning when bitten by an irradiated insect, someone from Earth S16 has a higher statistical chance to develop insect related powers. Humans The Dominant Species of Earth S16, Humans have directed the course of history on this world for about five-thousand years. Parahumans A degree of paranoid fear against Parahumans exists due to stories of GMH (Genetically Mutated Humans) being a race or even a species that is evolving and is meant to replace normal humans. This has caused organizations to form to deal with the problem, who can be divided into three camps: those who seek peaceful coexistence between Parahumans and normal humans, those who seek to control or eliminate humans to give Parahumans safety or dominance, and those who seek to regulate or eliminate Parahumans in favor of humans. Non-Native species Due to this universe's thin dimensional barrier, several extradimensional species have migrated to Earth S16. Planetary Organizations Bardwick International International banking conglomerate that helped guide the South out of the slavery era. The bank helps to fund international charities and recovering economies. Hellenic Group A consortium of Olympian backed corporations seeking to establish an authoritative position in the Sentryverse. Horde A secret organization founded by Khan, dedicated to culling weakness out of civilization. Oswald Technology Rival Conglomerate to StrongTech, acquired much of Howard Armstrong's assets after his death. Underground An anonymous advocacy group that claims the powers that be have been habitually lying to the people they were designed to serve. The group has claimed that Parahumans were being targeted as part of a genocidal conspiracy to regulate human development. WATCH WATCH is an International espionage and law-enforcement agency, it often deals with paranormal and superhuman threats. Nations of Earth United States the world's oldest surviving federation. It is a representative democracy, "in which majority rule is tempered by minority rights protected by law". REFERENCES Earth - Wikipedia. (n.d.). Retrieved from https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Earth Category:Earth Category:S16 Category:Planet